CanyonClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In CanyonClan... Nettlesting was crying... (Leapkit=tom. Other two=She-cats) Blackfire whimpered. Talonpaw cleaned up Cougertooth for later on burial.Silverstar 00:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (k) Blizzardshadow put her paw lightly on Cougertooth's cold paws. "May StarClan light your path." Prickle! 00:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (His head exploded....) Mist(somthing) sat vigil for her uncle. (We need a new leader, it can't be the deputy) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (I thought it was a small gun that you use to hunt partridge:/ Fine, paws) Her kits were squealing, she went back to the nursery. "It's okay!" She cooed. Prickle! 00:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Blackfire!) Blackfire sighed, and glanced at Blizzardshadow,Silverstar 00:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I hushed Rosekit who was still yelping. "I'm here little ones." Prickle! 00:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Nope, hunting rifle. A 30-30...do they still use those? I know they used them durring WW1. A good gun) Nettlesting sat by her mate's side. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Somebody's a gun freak! *Scared of Icy with guns*) Prickle! 00:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Should Blackfire become leader?) Snowkit wailed, and then scooted to her mother.Silverstar 01:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Holy (beep)! Cougartooth DIED?!) Rushingwater padded over. She hated being the only elder. She had to bury cats solo. It made her sad. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Jaywing bowed her head in succession to the dead leader. When a leader dies, must they want pity for their new rank in StarClan? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 03:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (My dad's a war historian, so I learn this stuff through osmosis. I don't own a gun, I just know about them) Nettlesting and Mistrain decided to help Rushingwater. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Eh, my uncle's a hunter . XD Did they sit vigil yet?) Rushingwater gently picked up Cougartooth's body. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (No) They sat vigil. (Now they did :) ) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (And NOW...) Rushingwater grabbed Cougartooth's scruff. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Nettlesting was crying again. He didn't even get to see his own kits. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rushingwater huffed as she pulled Cougartooth's body onto her back and started to head out of camp, Nettlesting and Mistrain flanking her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) They burried their dead leader. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) When they returned, Rushingwater visited Blizzardshadow's kits. "Soon they'll be all over camp, getting under everyone's paws." she chuckled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Nettlesting screamed and Morningrose rushed to her side with herbs....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Should Blackfire become leader, or Mistrain?) Talonpaw raced after her mentor with some Chervil.Silverstar 16:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Mistrain) Nettlesting gave birth to two kits. She named them Dustkit and Rainkit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, can i rp a kit? :3) Talonpaw smiled. "They're cute!" she purred.Silverstar 16:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (You can have Dustkit) Nettlesting purred, but she was very sad. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Ok! I wanted it! What does she/he look like?) Talonpaw looked at the kits. "We need a new leader." she mewed. Blackfire looked at Mistrain. "you should leader." he mewed.Silverstar 16:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (He looks just like Cougartooth) "Me?!" said Mistrain, shocked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Ok!) Blackfire nodded. "Course!" he meowed.Silverstar 16:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Mistrain became the new leader. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Blackfire ndoded in approval, and padded outside to hunt. (Hoping not to get shot. XD)Silverstar 16:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (It wont let me edit the CC Page :( I cant move her name) Mistrain ordered a border patrol. It consisted of herself, Snakefang, and Lichenfur. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (i'll do it!) Blackfire returned with three mice.Silverstar 16:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rushingwater shook his matted pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (did it, and changed Opalsky's gender.) Opalsky looked at the sky. He wanted to eat, so he did.Silverstar 17:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Rushingwater's a female. XD I failed epicly. XD) Rushingwater told stories to kits. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The new kits fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Rushingwater was the first one up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardshadow woke to Cloverkit scrambling over her. Prickle! 16:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I looked around for Blackfire, I wanted to see him but I didn't want to leave me kits. Prickle! 13:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Blackfire saw his former mate. He padded over to her, and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I was stupid for mooning over another she-cat that was.....Not as pretty as you." murmured blackfire.Silverstar 22:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I don't need your sweet talk!" Blizzardshadow muttered. Deep inside she forgave him, but she wouldn't let him think that, not yet. Prickle! 00:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Blackfire put his ears back sadly, flinching in pain. "O-ok..." he whimpered, slowly padding away.Silverstar 21:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Fernkit ran around camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "You can see the kits, if you like," She hissed after him. Prickle! 13:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Blackfire nodded, and padded itno the nursery. He looked at the kits, eyes blazing with happiness.Silverstar 13:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Jaywing padded around camp, and a fresh scent of a coyote drifted in the air. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardshadow looked back up at him, her eyes flooded with love. "It's good to have you back by my side." Prickle! 15:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Blackfire smiled. "Happy to be," he murmured softly.Silverstar 17:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:Icewish's Pages